With Bells On
by OniiStar
Summary: Dear Santa..All I want for Christmas is some excitement..Love Makoto Kino. Who knew excitement could come in the form of a soldier that had experienced it all?


**With Bells On  
**

By: OniiStar

Author's Note: Well, it's been a while. Yeah..I shouldn't have put this up, but it's only about two to three chapters long anyway! Heh. I'm working on all my other fics still..don't worry!! Anyhow, it's Mako/Heero. Hope you like it. Oh..and the title makes no sense right now. It will in the next chapter(s)..I hope. Read and review, please?!

Disclaimer: I own none of these series. At my young age, you're kidding me! Heh. They belong to those lucky ones... lucky.. lucky.. lucky ones.

x(X)x

Leaning against the glass of the French doors, she laughed breathlessly to herself, a smug smile on her lips. She had escaped the police again. Lifting her hand up, the moonlight was caught by a silver linked bracelet, the sapphire reflecting the light into small stars over the room. This little gift had proved to be challenging to attain, but she found it worthwhile.

"Definitely worth it.." Pushing away from the glass pane, emerald eyes widened as she stumbled forward, wincing at the pain in her ankle. How could she have twisted her ankle?

Sitting crosslegged on the carpet, she looked around the room curiously, wondering what home she had hid in. By the looks of the room, it was the room of a modern day Spartan. She heard footsteps approach the door across the room, a shadow darkening the light under the door...

x(X)x

Walking into the small house, his hand holding the cellphone to his ear, Heero Yuy found himself in enough of a good mood to put up with his comrade's blabbering. Truly, could anyone understand what the American said when he was excited? Deciding not to ponder, he made a slight noise in what he qualified as a good response. Maxwell didn't seem to worry about it, either way.

The sound of police sirens barely disturbed him as he placed his keys on the counter, loosening his tie with a hand as he approached his room. Regular routine. Placing his hand on the knob, he turned it and opened the door, flicking the switch on.

"Maxwell," the American continued talking.

"Maxwell.." Briefly, Heero wondered if he would ever be able to get a word in edge-wise. When Duo Maxwell continued talking about his latest romance, Heero closed the door to his room, and turned...

"Don't move."

Immediately, he tensed beneath the gun aimed at the base of his neck, mentally cursing at his own folly. He had not a single weapon on his person, and at this point-blank range, he could do nothing to knock the gun away. Duo's voice could still be heard from the cellphone in his hand, but what he said made no difference now. Cold fingers grabbed the phone from his hand, and he could hear a definitely female voice speak roughly.

"Sorry Maxwell..your friend can't talk right now." With that, she ended the conversation, and tossed the phone onto his bed.

Taking a calm breath, he waited for the exact moment for her attention to shift back to him slowly in contemplation, and brought his arm down and back, elbowing her hard in the ribs. Heero, the former Perfect Soldier, held no qualms with hitting a woman that threatened his own life. As she gasped in surprise and pain, he ducked down, spun and managed to kick her legs out from under her.

Surprisingly, she fell easily, and he took that chance to pin her down, the gun in his hand now. At least, he had thought it was a gun. On closer inspection, he realized it was the butt of those plastic candy-cane containers. His brows raised a fraction in surprise as she began to chuckle, her emerald eyes sparkling with laughter.

Outside, the snow began to fall, and the sirens could be heard..moving closer as they went systematically house by house in search for their criminal. His Prussian blue gaze fell to the bracelet around her wrist, the one that had been recently been donated by one of the L2's diplomats. It was an expensive heirloom. And this woman had it. Things fell into place quickly as he stared her down, and she quirked an amused smile.

"Why didn't you run?"

"Do you think I planned on staying here? As threatening as that candy cane is..do you mind if you'd move it away from my eyes?"

Silently, he consented and tossed it away from them, his other senses taking note of the ever-louder wailing sirens. Staring down at her, he carefully got off of her, rising to his feet to stare at her as she rose to stand up, favoring her right leg.

"You're hurt."

"Hm, yes sir, Captain Obvious." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she looked at him, then moved her gaze around the room curiously. "Some place you got here."

She froze like a deer in the headlights as the police finally knocked on the door. This was it. She would be caught because of her dumb twisted ankle. What an anticlimatic end to her career. Looking down at the swelled injury, she frowned, deciding that she should spare her ego and not try to run. It wouldn't result in much.

The man flicked his gaze at her, then turned and walked out of the room. The muffle of voices told her he had opened the front door and was now currently talking to the police. What a silly mistake she made, jumping out of the window to the ground. Her gaze moved around the room and she limped her way towards the bed, plopping onto the edge with a frustrated sigh. Might as well wait for them to come and arrest her.

Accidentally, her fingers brushed against the cool cover of his cellphone, and an idea was spurred her spirits. A friend, she could phone her friend and escape! Sure, Hotaru would be mad at her for even pulling off a stunt like this, but..her anger would be better than a cold cell in prison. Grinning, Makoto Kino, the high-society's nightmare, dialled the number to her friend's phone, and briefly summarized her situation.

"Honestly, Makoto-chan, couldn't you have acted less...rashly?" The question hadn't required an answer, so she only chuckled a bit. "Fine, I'll come get you."

"Wait. How will you know where to go?"

A different voice spoke this time; kind and scolding at the same time.

"I managed to use the satellites to locate where you're calling from." Oh dear, Mizuno-san was not happy either. Grinning sheepishly, the brunette ended the conversation and hung up, just as the young man from earlier walked into the room again.

"What-" She heard the cars pull out of the driveway, and the sirens continue down into the night, driving further away from their target.

"You would have escaped if you hadn't miscalculated." Heero had responded simply because he felt he needed to clarify that for her..and a little for himself too. Honestly, he acknowledged that he had been intrigued by this woman's character. Life had been boring for some time anyway.

As he turned away again, she spoke up, wondering if she may have stumbled upon some psycho killer. By his earlier movements, Makoto knew she was dealing with a soldier from the past wars..but..

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen. For ice." As he walked out, she let out a sigh of relief, but worried that he may come back with a knife. Some people were like that.. To her own good fortune, she heard a slight tap at the French doors that led to the balcony, and spotted her friend standing outside in the cold.

When Heero walked back into the room with ice and bandages, he saw her leaning against a masked person, of smaller stature than her. He tensed, slightly angry at himself for having left her for a few moments without any way to keep watch on her activity. The thief had called for help.

Grinning, she held up the bracelet with her fingers, allowing the moonlight to catch the precious gem. Her voice was tinged with laughter as she told him that she would be keeping her early Christmas gift. The 'perfect' soldier said not a word, but they both heard the unspoken sentence.

_Until next time_.

x(X)x

Well, that was the end of Part I. This was rather spur of the moment, but I figured I needed to contribute to the Christmas holidays. I rarely do. Heehee. Erm..review..and yah.


End file.
